


Baile de disfraces

by SpringtimeSoldier



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Costume Parties & Masquerades, Dancing, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 04:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1253503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpringtimeSoldier/pseuds/SpringtimeSoldier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hungría solo quería pasar una noche tranquila en la fiesta y de pasado cerrarle la boca a Prusia, pero las cosas no siempre acaban como uno espera. ¿Pueden una bruja y un caballero tener un final feliz?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baile de disfraces

La fiesta de Halloween que celebraba América todos los años solía ser un acontecimiento extraordinario y aquel año no fue la excepción. Era muy difícil que un evento no oficial consiguiera reunir a tantos países bajo un mismo techo, pero al menos una vez al año los conflictos, las antiguas rencillas, los odios históricos, los desacuerdos económicos y las políticas exteriores se dejaban de lado para ponerse un disfraz, tomar una copa y, quizás, bailar un poco.

Cuando Hungría llegó, la mayoría de los invitados ya estaban allí. Pudo ver al anfitrión, América, disfrazado con un traje de vaquero. Se paseaba por la enorme sala hablando con todos los invitados y en esos momentos mantenía una conversación con China, que iba disfrazado de oso panda, cargando al oso que solía llevar siempre a la espalda como si fuera su cría. Cerca de la mesa donde se servían los aperitivos, vio a Romano disfrazado de hombre lobo junto a España, que llevaba un disfraz de vampiro. No muy lejos estaba Inglaterra, que llevaba puesta una túnica negra y una capa, como un hechicero. El inglés parecía muy ocupado tratando de quitarse de encima a Francia, el cual, para horror de todos, de alguna manera había conseguido burlar la seguridad y había entrado vestido solo con unas orejitas de gato y un taparrabos con estampados de rosas. Incluso distinguió al pequeño Sealand, que un año más se había colado en la fiesta sin estar invitado, escondido bajo una mesa mientras devoraba unas galletas que había conseguido robar. También encontró a Italia, que estaba sacando a Alemania a la pista de baile, a pesar de las protestas del rubio.

Incluso vio a lo lejos a Austria. Al parecer, para no tener que comprarse un disfraz, había rescatado del desván uno de sus antiguos trajes. Llevaba una casaca color esmeralda con pantalones a juego, un pañuelo blanco anudado al cuello, medias de seda y zapatos negros. Incluso tenía puesta una peluca empolvada. Hungría no pudo evitar reír disimuladamente al contemplarlo: estaba idéntico a hacía unos siglos, en la época de Mozart, Beethoven y otros grandes compositores, cuando se emperifollaba para ir al teatro o los conciertos. Le daba ganas de ir corriendo a hablar con él, pero se contuvo al ver que estaba con Suiza. El rubio llevaba puesto un austero disfraz de militar, con una escopeta en la espalda que parecía auténtica y, conociéndole, seguramente lo fuera. Ambos países estaban manteniendo lo que a simple vista parecía una tensa conversación. Junto a Suiza se encontraba Liechtenstein, que estaba adorable con su disfraz de hada. Parecía la única de los tres que no estaba incómoda con la situación.

A pesar de que hacía mucho tiempo que no veía al austriaco, Hungría decidió que pasaría después a hablar con él. Sabía que los momentos en que Austria y Suiza podían hablar eran muy escasos y que en el fondo les gustaba encontrarse, aunque no lo demostraran.

A falta de tiempo para encontrar un disfraz mejor, Hungría se había puesto un disfraz de bruja que ya había usado algunos años antes, también por Halloween. Por hacer algo, fue a la mesa de las bebidas para coger un vaso. Entonces fue cuando escuchó una voz muy familiar.

-¡No es posible! Hungría sola, sin nadie que la saque a bailar. ¿El señorito ya se ha aburrido de ti? ¡Kesesese!

Hungría no necesitaba volverse para saber quien le había hablado. Esa voz chillona e irritante solo podía pertenecer a una persona.

-Si quisiera salir a bailar no me quedaría esperando a que me lo pidieran: lo haría yo misma –pero sabía que no la estaba escuchando, no necesitaba verle para sentir su mirada de suficiencia y su sonrisa de regocijo. Como deseaba tener una sartén a mano, había sido todo un fallo no incluir una en el disfraz –. Además, tú también estás aquí muy solito. ¿No te da vergüenza que tu hermano menor encuentre pareja de baile antes que tú?

Ya está. Si cerraba los ojos podía visualizar como su sonrisa se congelaba en su estúpida cara y era sustituida por una expresión de humillación. Y eso la hizo sonreír.

-Tienes razón, yo tampoco tengo pareja –Prusia la rodeó hasta colocarse frente a ella y entonces Hungría pudo verle por fin y también apreciar su disfraz. En aquella ocasión había elegido ir de caballero: una armadura completa de color blanco con una cruz negra dibujada sobre el pecho, una corta capa roja e incluso una espada para completar el traje –. Pero estoy aquí para solucionar ese problema.

A continuación, Prusia se inclinó hacia delante en una artificiosa y exagerada reverencia, extendiendo el brazo derecho con la palma abierta hacia Elizabeta.

-¿Me concederías el honor de ser mi pareja esta noche?

Hungría se quedó mirando la palma abierta de Prusia unos segundos, como si hubiera algo realmente interesante en ella. A continuación, se echó a reír con ganas. Continuó carcajeándose hasta que tuvo que sujetarse el estómago por el dolor, mientras Gilbert la miraba entre desconcertado y humillado. Siguió en la misma postura hasta que se dio cuenta de que la gente comenzaba a mirarles raro y que la chica no parecía tener intención de dejar de reír. Se enderezó como si la cosa no fuera con él y se dio la vuelta para dirigir una sonrisa tranquilizadora a todos los países que les observaban con curiosidad, sintiéndose, quizás por primera vez en su vida, avergonzado de ser el centro de atención.

Afortunadamente, Hungría tuvo que parar cuando se quedó sin aire. Se agarró a la mesa de los postres para no caer, mientras seguía temblado de risa.

-Eso si que ha sido divertido.

-¿Divertido? –protestó el albino. Solía alagarle que su amiga le riera las gracias, pero solo cuando éstas eran aposta.

-Sí, tendrías que haber visto lo ridículo que estabas, reverenciándome como un principito –dijo Elizabeta, consiguiendo recuperar la compostura, aunque sin abandonar su mueca de diversión.

-¡Es que soy un príncipe!

-Creía que ibas disfrazado de caballero.

-Soy las dos cosas. ¡Yo soy Gilbert Beilschmidt, príncipe del Reino Awesome!

Hungría tuvo que morderse la lengua para no volver a estallar en carcajadas.

-¿El Reino Awesome? Vaya, ese no lo conozco –respondió, siguiéndole el juego.

-¿No? Pues tendrás que mirar mejor. Está ahí, en el centro del mapa. Con letras grandes.

-Entonces me temo que no podremos bailar –declaró con seriedad.

Prusia abrió mucho los ojos ante sus palabras, poniendo una de sus características muecas de desconcierto, de manera que aquella vez Hungría no pudo hacer nada para evitar reír, a pesar de la actitud circunspecta que intentaba adoptar.

-¡¿Pero por qué no?

-No es correcto que un príncipe le pida bailar a una bruja –dijo aparentando una formalidad imperturbable, como si fuera una maestra recordándole una verdad elemental a un alumno despistado –. Los príncipes bailan con las princesas. Quizás deberías sacar a bailar a Bélgica –añadió señalando a la rubia, la cual, efectivamente, iba disfrazada de princesa. Llevaba puesto un largo vestido azul cielo, que se deslizaba detrás de ella cuando se movía, como una estela. Incluso llevaba una bonita diadema plateada ceñida a la frente.

Gilbert siguió la dirección que marcaba el dedo de la húngara y cuando volvió a mirarla a la cara tenía grabada una media sonrisa que a ella no le gustó nada. Y es que después de más años de los que podía contar conociendo al prusiano, había aprendido a reconocer cuando éste no tramaba nada bueno.

-Ah, pero es que yo no he venido a esta fiesta buscando a una princesa –se inclinó un poco más hacia ella y le susurró en voz baja –. Yo he venido desde tierras lejanas en un increíble viaje lleno de peligros en busca de una bruja como tú.

-¿Ah, si? ¿Y por qué me buscabas?

-Te lo diré mientras bailamos –respondió el albino, cogiéndola de las manos y arrastrándola hasta la pista de baile.

Hungría se reprochó a sí misma por haber bajado la guardia. Se suponía que era ella la que había iniciado aquel juego para que la dejara en paz, pero al final Gilbert había terminado por volcar la situación a su favor. En cualquier caso, sentía curiosidad por ver qué tramaba la molesta ex-nación y a dónde les llevaría aquel juego del caballero y la bruja, así que le permitió poner una mano en su cintura y los dos juntos comenzaron a bailar. Estaban rodeados por muchas parejas, pero todos estaban demasiado ocupados en su propio mundo como para prestarles atención.

-Resulta que yo no soy un caballero como los demás –comenzó a relatar Prusia, mientras ambos giraban en círculos al compás de la música –. Hace mucho tiempo, un horrible hechicero envidioso de mí por lo fantástico y apuesto que soy, me lanzó una terrible maldición.

-¿Y en que consiste esa maldición? –preguntó la castaña. Se daba cuenta de que si seguía dejándose llevar por los juegos de Gilbert, acabaría justo donde él quería, pero lo cierto es que ya había caído de lleno en aquella historia y quería de verdad continuar –¿Te convierte en una bestia horrible cada luna llena? ¿O te hará dormir durante cien años? Dime por favor que es la segunda.

-No, es algo más horrible aún. El hechicero me convirtió en el ser más increíble del planeta –Hungría hizo un mueca. Caballero, príncipe o lo que fuera, Prusia seguía siendo Prusia y eso no iba a cambiar nunca –. Y aunque yo ya era bastante increíble antes, ahora lo soy tanto que todo el mundo me tiene envidia o se siente intimidado por mi genialidad. Así que ese malvado hechicero me condenó a estar solo para siempre, porque nadie puede comprenderme.

En aquel momento la canción terminó y los músicos comenzaron una nueva, más rápida y dinámica, por lo que Gilbert y Elizabeta se separaron un poco y comenzaron a moverse más deprisa, deslizándose entre el resto de parejas. Pero el albino continuó con su historia, ajeno a todo lo demás.

-Si, es terrible ser tan increíble, nadie puede entenderte y te sientes muy solo –dijo poniendo una exagerada mueca de tristeza, para dar más credibilidad a sus palabras. A pesar de eso, por debajo de tanta actuación, a Hungría le pareció notar que, por un instante, a Prusia le temblaba la voz –. Y la única forma de liberarme de este hechizo es con un beso de amor verdadero de la bruja más bella del reino.

Hungría dio un respingo al oír aquello, lo que le hizo perder el equilibrio por uno momento. No esperaba que su amigo le saliera con aquello.

-¿Bruja? ¿No se supone que en los cuentos las maldiciones las cura el beso de una princesa?

-No, es una bruja, estoy completamente seguro.

Elizabeta no supo muy bien que decir al respecto. Prusia siempre le había parecido una persona muy simple, pero ahora no sabía a dónde quería llegar y eso le daba algo de miedo. Además, fue en ese momento cuando cayó en la cuenta de que, en todos los años que había vivido, aquella era la primera vez que bailaba con Prusia.

-Y bien, príncipe Gilbert –dijo procurando volver al tono despreocupado y artificial de antes, intentando así disfrazar sus dudas como una parte del juego –¿Y cómo puedes saber qué yo soy la bruja más hermosa del reino? No creo que hayas ido buscando una a una a todas las brujas para comprobarlo.

-No y no me hace falta hacerlo. Con mirarte a ti me basta para saber que lo eres. Alguien tan genial como yo reconoce la genialidad en cuanto la tiene delante. ¡Kesesese! –rió de su propio comentario. Hungría abrió la boca para reprocharle su egocentrismo, pero en ese momento la canción cambió una vez más y los músicos comenzaron a tocar una melodía lenta y dulce que hizo que todos los bailarines se acercaran un poco más a sus parejas, algunos con más reparo que otros. Prusia aprovechó la ocasión y atrajo a Hungría hacía sí, hasta que quedaron muy juntos. Antes de que la chica tuviera tiempo de protestar, el albino continuó con su historia –Es más, sé que no eres solo la más bella. También eres la más fuerte –Gilbert giró, arrastrando a su pareja consigo, dando una vuelta completa al compás de la música –, la más valiente –otra vez volvieron a girar en la pista de baile, junto con el resto de parejas –, la que tiene más carácter –una nueva vuelta –, la más pícara, la más astuta, la que no se rinde nunca –con la última vuelta prácticamente se deslizaron en sincronía –. Eres la bruja más increíble del reino y de todo el mundo.

Ahí fue cuando Hungría no pudo más. Estaba harta de aquella conversación sin sentido, por no hablar de que tantas vueltas la estaban mareando y que le inquietaba saber que jamás había estado tan cerca de Prusia, salvo para pelear. Y para colmo de males, odiaba como la estaba mirando desde que empezaron a bailar.

-Es una historia muy triste, señor príncipe, y me gustaría ayudarte a romper la maldición –aunque lo que de verdad le gustaría en aquellos momentos era golpearle hasta hacer desaparecer ese estúpido brillo que había iluminado sus ojos cuando la escuchó –. Pero me temo que es imposible.

-¡¿Eh? ¡¿Por qué no? –exclamó Prusia por encima de la música.

-Porque yo también sufro una maldición. Una maldición mucho peor que la tuya –se separó un poco de su amigo para poder mirarle a los ojos con más comodidad –. Esa maldición dice que, cada vez que me enamore, se me partirá el corazón. Y no existe beso de príncipe o de caballero que cure algo así. Porque no hay finales felices para las brujas.

Se soltó del abrazo del albino y retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, sin dejar de mirarle. Prusia trató de acercarse a ella, pero Elizabeta le detuvo con un gesto.

-Deberías reconsiderar mi consejo y bailar con una auténtica princesa –dijo con voz ahogada, antes de darse la vuelta y salir de la sala, sin volverse a mirar a su pareja de baile.

 

Una vez al aire libre, Hungría respiró hondo. Hasta ahora, no se había dado cuanta del calor que había pasado allí dentro. En comparación, la brisa helada que golpeaba sus mejillas era un alivio, pero seguía sintiendo que le ardía la cara, así que se dirigió a la enorme fuente blanca que adornaba el jardín de América y se echó un poco de agua en la cara. Solo entonces notó que se calmaba de verdad.

El jardín era enorme, incluso un ejército de jardineros muy trabajadores tendría problemas para encargarse de él y dejarlo tan hermoso como estaba. Si se alejaba de la casa y se internaba entre los matorrales podría descansar allí un rato sin preocuparse de que alguien la encontrara y le preguntara qué hacía allí sola. Pero no se sentía con ánimos ni para esconderse, así que apartó las hojas caídas y la mugre y se sentó en el borde de la fuente.

No estaba muy segura de qué había pasado en la sala de baile. Bueno, más bien no estaba muy segura de que había pasado con ella. Por qué no había evitado que Prusia la sacara a bailar, por qué le había dado coba para que comenzara con uno de sus absurdos intentos de molestarla o por qué cuando se había sentido demasiado incómoda había respondido esa estupidez en lugar de golpearle como siempre. Debía estar ablandándose con la edad.

Sí, seguramente era eso, porque si no, no sé explicaba que cada vez tolerara más las estupideces de Prusia o que cada vez su escandalosa presencia le molestara menos.

Y con la edad también estaba bajando la guardia, porque no se dio cuenta de que el prusiano estaba allí hasta que se sentó a su lado en la fuente.

-Creo que te lo has tomado demasiado en serio –dijo, recogiendo su capa para que no se mojase –. Solo era una broma. Además, empezaste tú.

Hungría bufó. Sí, había empezado ella, ¿pero quién había usado aquel juego para sacarla a bailar y darse bombo?

-Me aburría mucho con tus tonterías. Nunca has sabido distinguir cuándo estoy dispuesta a aguantarte y cuándo no.

Prusia se llevó una mano a la nuca, confundido, y levantó la vista al cielo. Hungría tuvo que reconocer que hacía un curioso cuadro, con su aparatoso traje de caballero, la capa roja recogida de cualquier manera y esa cara de confusión absoluta que no ponía muy a menudo.

-De todas formas, no todo lo que dije ahí dentro era broma –dijo al cabo de unos minutos de absoluto silencio –. Sí que vine a la fiesta buscando un beso.

Hungría enarcó una ceja, incrédula. Pero más bien era por el hecho de que lo hubiera reconocido tan abiertamente.

-¡Pero las cosas buenas que dije de ti también eran verdad! –se apresuró a añadir, temiendo que en aquel momento llegara la paliza que se había estado ganando toda la noche.

Elizabeta pasó por alto ese comentario, así como el anterior. El prusiano la miró intranquilo, desconcertado por la ausencia de una reacción.

-Creo que hoy estoy demasiado cansada para golpearte por esta chorrada.

Eso no tranquilizó al albino, pero el hecho de que su amiga no se hubiera marchado le parecía un indicio de que iba por buen camino. Se quedaron un rato en silencio, mirando las pocas estrellas que se podían ver en el cielo oscuro.

-Hace un poco de frio –comentó Gilbert –¿No quieres volver?

-No, estoy bien así.

Prusia le dirigió una mirada y después se levantó. Ante la mirada sorprendida de Hungría, echó los brazos hacia atrás y trató de soltar la capa, aunque sin mucho éxito.

-¡Ah, maldita sea! ¡Si conseguí ponérmela solo tengo que ser capaz de quitármela solo!

La chica rió divertida mientras su amigo empezaba a dar vueltas sobre sí mismo, tirando con fuerza de la capa, pero sin ningún resultado. Finalmente, con un ruido de tela rasgándose, la prenda se soltó.

-El año que viene tendré que comprarme otra. O buscar un disfraz más sencillo –dijo con lástima.

Tendió la tela roja a Hungría, quien se cubrió con ella porque, a pesar de todo, tenía bastante frio, por no hablar de que el mármol sobre el que estaba sentada parecía hielo. El albino volvió a sentarse a su lado, aunque esa vez probó suerte y se colocó un poco más cerca de ella.

-Prusia –le llamó. Cuando se giró hacía ella, Hungría le dio un suave pero largo beso en la mejilla. Después de separarse, el prusiano se llevó una mano al lugar donde le había tocado con los labios –. Aquí tienes tu beso. Supongo que te lo mereces por lo mucho que te has esforzado.

-No creo que con eso sea suficiente para romper mi maldición –insistió esperanzado.

Elizabeta sonrió ante su cabezonería.

-Puedes probar suerte el año que viene.


End file.
